Tick
Ticks are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Characteristics Biology The tick resembles a standard deer tick. However it is ginormous in comparison to its non-mutated counterpart. They have 8 legs (4 on each side), and they are made of two distinct parts: the head and the abdomen. The abdomen is capable of swelling to enormous proportions after blood has been ingested. Gameplay attributes Despite their small size, they can be relatively dangerous early in the game when encountered in groups. Ticks can be very difficult to see in certain environments, however they do emit a unique scatter-like sound when moving. Similarly to other smaller mutated insects, some ticks may hide in the soil or under structures, they will jump out when in close proximity to the player character. Ticks are very fast for their size, and will easily catch up to the player character if seen, they use their claws to attack the player character, and when they successfully do this enough, their blood sacs will fill with blood. If the player character manages to kill the tick while in this state, their sacs will explode. Diseased ticks also have a chance to give the parasites disease. Variants Tick The standard variant, with the attributes mentioned above. |level =1 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} Foul tick The second weakest variant. It is a sickly white all over. |level =8 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} Wretched tick The second strongest variant. It is a dark black and red all over, with a pattern on the abdomen that is reminiscent of a skull. |level =16 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} Vile tick The most dangerous variant. Its abdomen glows a bright orange. |level =26 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} Glowing tick On par with the vile tick in raw power, this is a tick that has absorbed so much radiation it has become phosphorescent. |level =35 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Scorched tick A charred, fleshy tick infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular tick variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =1 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} |level =8 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} |level =16 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} |level =26 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac }} |level =35 |perception =5 |family =tick |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Tick blood * Tick blood sac * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Locations * Eight reliably found at a unmarked shack west of Big B's Rest Stop. * Four reliably found at Moonshiner's shack. * Four reliably found at Lake Eloise. * Reliably found at Gilman lumber mill. * Reliably found at Dolly Sods wilderness. * Chance to be found at Point Pleasant. * Chance to be found at Kerwood mine. * Chance to be found at Gorge junkyard. * Kanawha County Cemetery. Appearances Ticks appear only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes According to the WVU Extension Service, the American dog or wood tick is the most common tick in West Virginia, however the in-game creature appears to be modeled on the Black-legged or deer tick. Gallery Tick-ConceptArt-Fallout76.jpg|Concept art Category:Fallout 76 creatures es:Garrapata ru:Клещ uk:Кліщ